MC Diaries FanStory
by Ace of Spades1098
Summary: The following is a fan-made story based on the web series, Minecraft Diaries by Aphmau. Ideas began flooding into my brain so I began to write them down. This is the result
1. Chapter 1

_MC Diaries, FanFic_

 _The following is based on the YouTube series "Minecraft Diaries" on Aphmau's channel. This is directly fan-made and has nothing to do with the current story. All original characters belong to Aphmau/Jess. Please support the original release._

(Scene: In my mind, I see that Aphmau and the others took down Zane, {not going to say how, just that they do.} The smart thing to do would be to take Zane to Okhasis and make him admit to his crimes. So that's what inspired this, Aphmau, Garroth, Lawrence and the cuffed Zane travel to Okhasis.)

Aphmau, Garroth and Laurence walk through the forest with Zane tied up in enchanted chains. He looks toward his brother and says, "You can't honestly think that this'll work right."

"And why not?"

"As soon as you walk into O'khasis, and they see me like this. They'll kill you right there and then."

Garroth pulls out a chain-link and the chains around Zane tighten. "Then we'll make a trade off, into a hostage situation."

"All right! All right! I get it!"

"Keep moving," Laurence says pushing him.

"You'll all regret this."

"You keep saying that, it just gets more annoying."

After a few hours dusk was upon them. Aphmau faces her guards, "It's getting dark we should make camp for now."

"Agreed," Garroth says, "We only have a few more days till we get to Okhasis and I'm pretty sure there's a town in a day's journey."

"We should head there in the morning."

"I'll take the first shift and keep an eye on Zane."

"Ok. Goodnight Garroth." She goes to Laurence who is making a tent.

"….."

"What's wrong Laurence?" She asks.

"…huh… oh nothing. It's just… something's not right…probably nothing. Goodnight Lord Aphmau."

"Oh ok, see you in the morning…"

Later that night….

Laurence shift in his sleep, in his dreams a child is crying surrounded by flames. Blood all over the child's hands and two bodies. A tall silhouette stands before the child, with a red grin on its face. Laurence wakes up sweating, he looks to Aphmau who is sound asleep. He walks out of the tent and switches shifts with Garroth.

Next morning the group moves forward through the forest. Laurence flinches at every little sound. Aphmau confronts him.

"You ok Laurence?"

"Hm? Oh, fine. Didn't sleep well is all."

"You sure you're ok, you're a little paranoid."

"You know I would tell you anything, but this… it's personal."

"I see…"

There is a loud shuffling in the woods and all draw their swords. A bush near a tree begins to rapidly move. Laurence moved slowed toward the bush and a small rabbit jumped out. The group relaxed and Laurence eased up.

"Come now Laurence. I thought you would've noticed me by now." A voice said.

Garroth, Zane and Aphmau look up the tree to see a man with blonde hair, tinted red sun-glasses, and black clothes. Laurence stood there unmoved, completely petrified.

"Who are you?" Aphmau says confused by the situation.

Zane begins to laugh, "hehehe, now you're dead. Of all the people father could send. I'm glad he chose the most powerful member of the Jury of Nine. Devlin Blackehart!" Garroth tightens Zane chains to make him shut up. "Grrgh, enough wasting time, Blackehart! Kill these fools and get me out of these chains."

"Your father." Devlin begins to say, "Did not send me."

"What?"

"Actually, I was taking a stroll through the woods when I heard you four."

"Liar…" Laurence says, his back still turned away from the man.

"Hmph, you're right. To be honest I was on my way to a little town known as Phoenix Drop." They all jump at his response. "After the whole Scaleswind fiasco, I just had to see what all the commotion was about. And much to my surprise, I find the lord of the village as well as two of her gaurds. Today must be my lucky day."

"Lord Aphmau…" Laurence says, "We need to leave."

"What?" Aphmau says.

"When I give the signal, run. Run as fast as you can."

"I don't…"

"There's no way we can defeat him!"

Blackehart looks down at the guard and grins. Laurence then drops a white crystal that shines a blinding white light. Laurence grabs Aphmau and Garroth grabs Zane and the four frantically run through the forest. As the light dims Blackhart looks to the sky and says, "Come now, Laurence. You of all people should know, there's no escape from me."

Aphmau tires and tries to ask Laurence about the man.

"Laurence, who was that, what's going on?"

"Now is not the time."

"I need answers now."

"…very well, Devlin Blackehart is a member of the Jury of Nine. He's a notorious man argued to be the strongest member of the group. He is not only a guard but also the lord of his own city."

"How can he be a guard and a lord?"

"Once a city guard, Blackehart is rumored to have killed the previous lord and take his position."

A dark presence looms over them as Delvin Blackehart appears in front of Laurence with his hand at his chest. "Now, now… Don't go on spreading rumors Laurence. You could get hurt." With those words Laurence was suddenly pushed back into several trees.

Bruised and bloody Laurence looked at Aphmau and said, "Run." She starts running and Devlin begins to slowly walk in her direction. He stops and turns to see Laurence standing.

"Never learned did we?" Devlin says.

"This, pfft, it's only a flesh wound." Devlin begins to walk again, "Don't walk away, this isn't over."

"Wrong," Devlins hand glows purple and a palm print on Laurence's chest begins to glow. "This is over."

Aphmau enters a clearing where Garroth and Zane are.

"Garroth," Aphmau says worried, "Laurence, he… you gotta help him."

Zane gets out of Garroth's grip and begins to yell into the forest.

"SHUT UP, He already told you that he didn't come here for you." Garroth says pushing Zane down.

"Doesn't still mean he won't."

Devlin walks through the woods and hears Zane's voice. "Damn, we'll they got farther than I thought." He points his finger forward and magic energy begins to flow to the tip of it. "No matter." He fires a ray of powerful magic power that completely annihilates the forest in front of him. The other three avoided the blast but were still pushed back a good distance.

Zane lays there a bit beaten and Devlin stands before him. "I knew you would come and get me."

Devlin points his finger at him and says. "Didn't you hear me? Your father did not send me. In any case, it would be easier just to kill you here."

"W-what? Do you have any idea who I am?! I-I'm…"

"A spoiled brat, who thinks way too highly of himself. Please as if you are of any use to anybody."

"I-I'm useful. I've killed before, even with my own hands! I almost created a war."

"And why I do admire that, I have to say one thing." Magic energy flows to his finger tip. "You're still nothing but a coward. Never putting yourself on the front lines. You may have killed, but you have never truly lived to kill. You have never been in the face of death and laughed. You, unlike me, still have fear. And that's only natural, you're only human. And I despise humans."

Before his could fire the blast Garroth quickly hit Devlin's arm with a shield causing the blast to go upwards. Garroth went for a strike but the Blackehart blocked the blade with his bare hand. "So it's you." Devlin says, "Garroth, son of the Lord of O'khasis. So you're the one who will inherit his will."

Garroth pushes the man back and says, "What ever will you are talking about. Whatever my father has, I won't accept it."

"So he hasn't told you, interesting. You really plan to fight me?"

"If I must."

"Hmm, you were in the list to be a member of the nine. We'll then let's see if you got what it takes."

Aphmau wakes up after five minutes being unconscious. She looks to see Garroth fighting Blackehart in a fierce battle. Garroth using a sword and shield, while Blackehart only using his hands which are covered in black magic.

"Have to admit, you're swordsmanship is one of the best I've seen." Blackehart says. "If you were a bit stronger I would gladly approve you to one of the nine. But sadly…" As Garroth swings Devlin grabs the swords and shatters it. "It isn't enough." Devlin lifts his arm to attack and Garroth raises his shield to block. Devlin's hand comes down like a guillotine and cuts through the shield, cutting off Garroth's arm. Garroth screams in pain and falls to the ground.

"hehehe…" Devlin laughs.

"Garroth!" Aphmau screams.

Garroth roughly stands up again and faces Blackehart. "You're still standing? Very well…" He lifts his arm and engulfs it in black magic. "I will bestow upon you my mercy!"

"Garroth run!" Aphmau screams.

As Delvin's claw comes down, it is not Garroth he hits but Laurence instead. A large gash runs across his chest spewing blood. He looks at Blackehart. "I swore to you, no matter what, I'm not going to die."

"You foolish boy."

Laurence collapses and Aphmau begins to run towards him but Devlin stands in her way. He slowly walks towards her and Garroth yells at her to run away. Petrified by his presence, she couldn't move, she could barely breathe. When Devlin was right in front of her, he laid his palm on her head.

"So you are the Lord of Phoenix Drop." He smiles. "You are a most respected lord around these parts, stories tell of you helping your village. You invest yourself directly into your people's lives, something few lords do. You care for them and they care for you. They would gladly give their lives for you. There's only one problem." Aphmau looks up and the man. "You're weak. You have a strong heart, but you aren't skilled in swordplay, you can't uses magicks, and you can't even move by my mere presence." He turns to Garroth and Zane. "And now you will watch helplessly as I slaughter your friends. After all, that's all you can do."

Garroth raises his shattered sword at Blackehart. "I won't let you pass…"

"Come on, you're going to fight me with a broken sword? How about you just step aside and I kill your brother first, then I'll get to you second."

"I made a promise, and I won't break it again."

"Very well," Devlin raises his hand which becomes engulfed I darkness. "I give you my mercy. With this the old man's will shall die with him."

Aphmau starts to cry and begins to remember everyone in Phoenix Drop. All her friends, her family, her sons. "…stop…" Devlin begins to lower his arm. "…no, please…" The dark magic begins to run wild, increasing in power. "STOP!" As she screams she releases a wave of magic that shakes the very ground. It makes the darkness dissipate and the enchantments on Zane's chains to shatter.

Devlin looks and his hand for a moment and turn's to Aphmau once more.

"Don't you touch her!" Garroth yells.

He walks past Aphmau, but not without saying, "I seem to have underestimated you."  
As he fades into the darkness he says, "But I do wonder, whose will did you inherit?"


	2. Chapter 2

A week after Devlin Blackehart's assault on the group we return back to Phoenix drop. Levin continues takes care of things while his mother is away and everyone is going about their daily lives. A crow flies in the distance as it makes it way to Phoenix drop.

Katelyn sits on a bench in the town plaza. Kyle and Malachi are hanging decorations awaiting Aphmau's return. She sits there and supervises. The crow flies over her, dropping a small package with a letter attached. She begins to skim the letter. Kawaii-Chan turns to her and asked about the package. She tells her it's nothing but goes to her house to look at her package. She opens the box and pulls out a necklace with a purple gem.

We move our scene to the kingdom of O'hkasis. In a spherical building on the east side of the kingdom we enter a room with nine tall chairs five of which were empty. A familiar dark figure walks in and takes his seat.

"I hope you accomplished your task." A skinny silhouette said shifting its glasses.

"Come on four-eyes, you know better to question me like that?"

"That wasn't an answer."

"Answer him Blackehart!" A man atop a pedestal bellowed.

"Of course your highness. I completed the mission, not personally but I'm sure she'll get the message."

"Was there trouble on your journey?" the man with glasses said.

"No, nothing at all."

"Enough you two," a man in a red coat and hat spoke to them. "Your constant babbling is making my ear's ring."

"You should watch your tongue." Blackehart growled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the man on the pedestal yelled.

The three in the room silence themselves and the center of the room began to glow. A transparent figure came from the light. I was Katelyn.

"Greetings, Katelyn the Fire Fist."

She spoke in a quiet tone. "I hoped it wasn't true, but it seems O'hkasis still lives."

"Raise your head Fire Fist."

Katelyn slowly raised her head and gasped. "You're, Lord O'hkasis. But, rumors said you were on your death bed."

"Fifteen years ago, I suddenly awoke from my sickness."

"Don't be fooled my dear," Blackehart smiled. "Even for fifteen years, the old man probably won't last another year."

The old king looked toward Blackehart and glared. "It has come to my attention that you have reappeared after fifteen years."

"Yes, and if I may speak honestly."

"You may."

"While my stay here in Phoenix Drop I was acting under my own intentions, my plan was to defeat and if possible kill High Priest Zane of O'hkasis."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"High Priest Zane has been stripped of that title. He abused his power of high priest and if ever shall he return he shall pay for his crimes."

"I see…"

"The reason I called you today is to remind the rules of being one of the Jury of Nine!"

"Sir?"

"There is only one person the Jury of Nine respond to, AND THAT IS ME!" the king shouted. "If I've heard correctly Zane had "stripped" you of your title as one of the Nine."

"Correct."

"That amulet that the former jurors possessed meant nothing. They have all been destroyed."

"Why tell me all this?"

"Many jurors have come and gone these long years."

"Except the three of us…" Blackehart grinned.

"Yes, you three have remained jurors in throughout these years; Devlin Blackehart, Ace Redfield, and Barthus Kumodori.

"Those names?!" Katelyn said surprised, "They were known as the youngest members of the nine."

"Correct and I would like you to retake your place. Currently there are two spots vacant, if you wonder of why the other four are not with us, they have already been informed and are busy on assignment. I have no doubt you will meet them soon. So I ask you again, will you be a member of the nine."

There was a moment of silence as Katelyn thought, "Under one condition…"

"Yes?"

"Phoenix Drop must not be harmed, it will have the full protection of O'hkasis."

"…very well…"

"R-Really? I-I mean…THANK YOU MY LORD!"

"This meeting is adjured, I will call upon you soon Fire Fist."

"Of course your majesty! Thank you again."

Katelyn's holo disappears and the four begin to converse.

"Was that wise my lord?" Redfield asked.

"Yes," Blackehart grinned, "I'd like to know our lord's thinking on letting these troublemakers live."

"…Phoenix Drop…" the king said, "that village has continued to be pain these last few decades. It won't matter, nothing will stop my goal, not even them."

Aphmau shifts in her sleep as she has nightmares. In her dream she witnesses Blackehart defeating Garroth and Laurence again, this time in a burning Phoenix Drop. He looks toward and in a demonic voice says, "You will fail them, your weakness shall be their downfall."

She awakes suddenly in a bed and looks at her surroundings. She doesn't have her weapons and seems to be bandaged up. A man walks into to the room and approaches her.

"Where am I?" Aphmau asked.

"You're in one of our town's clinics."

"How did I get here?"

"A man came from the forest and told of some people injured in the woods. A couple of guards followed him and we brought you here."

"The people I was with how are they?!"

"The two men were in need of serious medical attention, not to worry they'll live."

"Wait, who found us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback…

Zane runs through the forest sloppily removing his un-enchanted chains. As he runs a flood of thoughts come into his head. " _Yes freedom, now all I need is to get to O'khasis and…and…"_ he realizes that 15 years meant that he wouldn't have the same power he did long ago. " _That doesn't matter, I'm away from those people…"_ He comes out of the forest facing a gate of a village.

A guard spots him and yells. "You there! What business do you have here?"

Zane begins to think about Lawrence's and Garroth's injuries and Aphmau lying there. " _What the hell?! Why do they matter?! I could just lie, let them rot there...I could… I could…"_

The guard yells again. "I will ask again, state your business or we will open fire!"

Zane bites his lip the new thoughts and emotions rushing through his mind, " _Why? Why do I suddenly give a damn?! I am Zane, High Priest of O'khasis, why should I care a single bit for that woman, that love-struck loser and my good for nothing brother?!"_

An archer grabs a bow as a guard begins to count down. "Ready!"

Zane grips his hand tight as if trying to hold back his words. " _They…they spared me… why?! They could have killed me! Blackehart said it himself, I'm useful to no one so why?!"_

"AIM!"

" _I…I…I…"_

"FI-"

"HELP!" Zane screams and the archer slowly lowers his bow as Zane continues, "In the forest! There was an attack! They need help! Please!"

Present day…

Aphmau looks toward Zane who is sitting in a chair outside of another room. The man from before had told her the whole story about how Zane was the one that guided the healers to them. If it hadn't been for him they would have died. She starts walking to him.

"What do you want?" he says coldly.

"Heard that you're the one that told us where we were." She responded.

"So what?"

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"You know this doesn't change anything, right."

"Of course not. Why would I think otherwise?"

"..."

"If you're looking for your two boyfriends, one's awake in the other room but my brother is still asleep."

"If you're expecting a thank you you're mistaken."

"I know, let's just get out of here as soon as possible."

Aphmau leaves Zane and heads into Laurence's room. Laurence's sits on a bed with bandages over his arms and chest.

"We'll I know I died and went to heaven seeing that you're here." He jests.

"Come on now, you're not dead yet."

"Yeah, if I was I wouldn't be feeling this pain across my chest, or maybe that's just my love for you."

"Hehe, keep on dreaming."

He laughs, "So…how are your injuries?"

"Minor scratches and fatigue, according to the doctor."

"And how are you feeling?"

"A little rattled up from the whole thing but I'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

"…yeah…"

"Ok, if you say so. So how did we get here?"

"It was…Zane."

"What?! You serious?! Why?!"

"I don't know."

"He probably thinks we owe him something now."

"We don't owe him anything, this doesn't make up for all the things he's done to Phoenix Drop."

"You got that right. Anyway you should check up on Garroth."

"Right, get better soon."

Aphmau exits the room and enters the one where Zane was sitting by. She sees Garroth lying down in a bed with his severed arm sown on back by what looks like to be magic strings. Zane enters the room and leans on the farthest wall away from Garroth.

Zane speaks "The doctors managed to save his arm but…it might take a while till he can feel it again.

"How long?" Aphmau asks

"A week, a month, maybe more."

"…"

"You know my brother better than I do so tell me…"

"What?"

"Why, why did he get between me and Blackehart? He could have let me die, there's no reason he wouldn't. So why did he protect me? After everything I've done, why me?"

"He protected both of us."

"And he had no reason to, he could have taken you can ran. But instead…instead he tried to make sure both of us got out alive. Why did he do such a stupid thing?!"

"I honestly don't know."

"Figures."

There's an awkward silence between them. Then Aphmau asks something to Zane.

"Do you know what promise he was talking about?"

"Promise? Wasn't he referring to you?"

"He said that he broken the promise before and he wouldn't break it again. For as long as I have known him, Garroth has only ever promised to be my guard and always protect me. Under his own will he has never broken that promise, even when he sacrificed himself back in Irene's Dimension. So I'm asking you."

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Thought as much."

A doctor walks in and looks at both at them. "Sorry for me to interrupt but this patient needs his rest, and so do you Miss."

"No, I'm fine really." Aphmau says.

"Sorry but doctor's orders I'll have a nurse escort you to your room."

"But, but…" As Aphmau tries to reason with the doctor a nurse enters and takes Aphmau out of the room.

"As for you," he looks toward Zane, "I know he's your family but…"

"I understand."

"You can wait outside if you want."

"Thank you doctor." Before exiting the room he asks he doctor one last question, "Is…is he going to be alright?"

"As far as we know, yes but it will take a while until he can move his arm again, but other than that he'll be fine."

"…that's good…"

Meanwhile…

In the main hall of the Jury of Nine, Ace Redfield and Barthus Kumodori are talking.

"Something on your mind?" Barthus asks, shifting his glasses. "Would it have something to do with the lord's decision on reinstating Katelyn?"

"Partially..." Redfield said his hand clenched and presses against his mouth deep in thought.

"How so?"

"The Oath Ceremony, a gathering of Lords and Ladies from across the land to see a guard take his or her oath of loyalty to O'khasis. For the first time in over five years, all current members of the jury will be in one location with their respected lords."

"Yes, a gathering like this is quite rare. But I feel that's not all."

"…scouts of mine have reported seeing strong dark magicks being used in a town on the outskirts of O'khasis. Apparently there was an attack on four wanderers, the scouts have reported recognizing three of the four. Zane and Garroth O'khasis and Aphmau of Phoenix Drop. There was another but they didn't recognize him."

"Interesting, like Katelyn they were missing fifteen years ago and have only recently reappeared, unaged. But why would they be heading to O'khasis? And more importantly, why did Devlin Blackehart attack them?"

"So you think that too huh?"

"It is the only reasonable conclusion."

"Katelyn will represent herself as the representative juror of Phoenix Drop and seems the former lord is on her way here."

"That's not official…"

"Come again?"

"In our records it states that even though she had disappeared Lady Aphmau is still acting as Lord of the village."

"Fifteen years is a hell of a vacation, I'm pretty sure that by now the people have chosen a new lord."

"If so, they have not represented themselves to us. As such it will Aphmau that will have to be the one to be acting as Katelyn's Lord during the ceremony."

"Still doesn't change the fact that Blackehart attacked them in the woods. From now on until the party we should keep an eye out for him."

Barthus stood up and walked to the exit, "I'll do what I can, but I make no guarantees. I would rather not remove Blackehart of his positon and risk disrupting the order of things."

"Always thinking the big picture." Redfield got up as well and exited the room.

On a wall opposite of one of the ones in the hall Devlin Blackehart stood there, he had listened to the entire conversation and was absolutely livid. He clenched his fist and punched the nearest wall, breaking the stone and causing small sparks of black lighting to spread around the hallway. He gritted his teeth and growled, "Plot against _me_ will you! You should watch your own back, Ace Redfield."


	4. Chapter 4

While Garroth and Lawrence healed their wounds Aphmau helped around the small town they were in. After three days the group continued their journey to the Kingdom of O'khasis. Following the main road on horseback they could see the large citadel on the horizon. They approached the large stone gates with a drawbridge and it slowly opened. An ominous feeling overwhelmed them as the drawbridge lowered.

"Maybe they were expecting us?" Lawrence said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Aphmau said.

The group slowly made their way into the city. It was a ghost town, there were no people, most of the homes looked abandoned and the streets were empty. Suddenly the horses went frantic when guards ambushed them. Even though they were clearly outnumbered Lawrence started to draw his sword, preparing to fight.

"That would not be wise." An unknown voice said. The group looked forward to see a man shifting his glasses.

Aphmau got off her horse and walked toward him, "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"It is standard protocol that citizens should be evacuated when an unknown enemy is approaching. It helps lower civilian casualties in times of war. All the townspeople were moved out in precaution. This protocol was developed by me, Barthus Kumodori, member of the Jury of Nine."

"Another one…"Lawrence muttered.

Barthus turned away from the group and began to walk toward the castle. "Escort our guests to the castle." The guards began to seize the four and take their weapons. As they tried to fight back a sensation of fatigue and drowsiness overwhelmed them and they were each knocked unconscious.

When Aphmau awoke again she was in a large hall. It was floored with a red carpet and at the end of the hall was a throne. On the throne was an old man with a long grey beard and a crown. She could also see that Garroth, Zane and Lawrence were beside her. As well as a few number of guards and Barthus. Then the king spoke with an overbearing tone.

"Why did you come here?"

Aphmau was hesitant but then spoke in a clear tone, "We have a man who has committed many crimes under your name."

"And who would that be?"

"…Zane of O'khasis."

The man looked toward Zane, who refused to make eye-contact with him. The king then looked toward the guards. "Take him to the prison, have him interrogated there." The guards followed the order and took the former high priest away.

"That's it?" Aphmau said surprised, she didn't think that it would have been this easy.

"I expected you under different circumstances Lord Aphmau."

"I-I-I'm…" before finishing her sentence Lawrence kicked her slightly, as if saying " _Don't say it_." Perhaps the only reason this went smoothly is because he thinks she's a Lord. "I-I'm honored your majesty."

"Since you are here early you will be staying at the High Church, they requested that they greet you personally."

"O-of course, thank you."

As the two talked Garroth suddenly stood up and walked toward the exit. Guards lifted their swords to stop him. "Let him pass." The king said. The guards slowly lowered their blades. "It has been long time Garroth."

Without turning his back Garroth simply said, "You're still the same…" then continued to walk.

"Perhaps you should join him. My guards shall escort you to the cathedral."

As the group left the building Barthus approached the king. When they were out of earshot the two conversed. "Perhaps you should have told him, then maybe the hostility between you two would diminish." Barthus said.

"No, this is how it must be. It's for the best."

"It doesn't matter to me, I shall still follow the one I call king."

"Your loyalty is appreciated. Keep a close eye on them."

"Of course sir."

The gaurds only lead the three to as far the main entrance of the cathedral, said that they were not permitted to enter holy ground. As they entered Aphmau was at awe at how beautiful the inside was, there were a dozen of shining mosaics scattered on the ceiling above. The entire architecture was amazing with curved archways and a huge domed ceiling.

A group then approached them. It looked like an entourage of private guards surrounding someone. A small soft voice can be heard within. "Let me pass."

"Are you sure your holiness?"

"Positive, there's no problem."

The group slowly dispersed and revealed a young girl who wore a long white robe and a headdress with a veil. She slowly walked toward the three, the guards becoming more nervous. And when she was only a few feet away from them she suddenly dropped to her knees and placed her forehead on the ground.

"What are you-?" Aphmau said.

"On behalf of the Holy Church of O'khasis I apologize." The girl said. Behind her the guards could be heard yelling.

"High Priestess don't!"

"Get up."

"You shouldn't degrade yourself to this."

Aphmau could only be confused at the situation.

The priestess shouted back, still kneeling on the floor. "There is no one in this world that is too high to apologize to others. After wronging another one must put themselves below another in order to accept forgiveness." The guards began to yell again.

"Our priestess is so wise!"

"We'll bow as well."

"All hail our priestess!"

Soon all of the guards began to kneel in front of Aphmau, who was still in confusion. She looked toward Lawrence and Garroth for advice.

"The holy guards weren't this devoted the last time I came here."

"Devotion, yeah, crazy might work also." Lawrence murmured.

"Lawrence!" Aphmau glared then faced the high priestess. "You shouldn't be on the floor, get up…"

"No. The previous high priest Zane had abused his power to bring nothing but trouble to your village. I am willing to take full responsibility for his past actions."

"No, really it's fine you shouldn't stress yourself."

The priestess raised her head slightly and then immediately slammed her forehead down. "Thank you for your forgiveness! Words cannot express my gratitude!"

After a long and odd conversation the priestess finally got off the floor and led the three to their rooms. Aphmau was given a single-person room to herself and the guys were given a separate two-person room.

"Your guards will be in the room across," the priestess said. "Also my room is on the next floor so feel free to call. Again, apologizes for earlier."

"Please, stop apologizing."

"Sor-, oh dear I'm doing it again."

"It's fine."

"Thank you. OH! I almost forgot, there was a letter that was addressed to you." The priestess handed Aphmau a letter. "Well I'll be off."

"Wait," Aphmau said. "You never told me your name."

"Oh, i-it's Nirvana, odd name I know."

"No, it's fine. It's a nice name."

"T-thank you…" She stepped out but quickly stepped back in and faced Aphmau. "Are w-we f-friends? I-I mean I just must you, and you don't know anything about me…"

"Sure, we can be friends. I guess?"

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you. Sorry about that."

"What did I say about apologizing?"

"Oh right sorry. Sorry! Sor- I'll just be going now…"

As she left Aphmau couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. She then looked at the letter and read the message.

 _Dear Aphmau_

 _I am writing this letter to tell you some important news I have received. I don't know when you will receive this letter but hopefully before the ceremony. Today I was sent a package that contained a new type of communication crystal. I was then in contact with the Lord of O'khasis and several members of the Jury of Nine. Their proposal was that I return to my post as one of the Jury._

 _I accepted._

 _Now, I know you must be worried and concerned with my decision but I thought this was the best way to protect Phoenix Drop. With me acting as Juror, Phoenix Drop will have the full protection of O'khasis. I know you might think it is a bad idea, but it was Zane who manipulated the military of the kingdom. And if everything went as planned, he should be behind bars and awaiting his execution._

 _A ceremony will be held in five days from now. It will require me to take an oath of loyalty to O'khasis and it seems that you are to act as Lord. Even though technically Levin is lord now, it would be a bad idea to bring him to O'khasis, I think you can agree. So for now we have to let them believe that you are still acting as Lord. I hope you will respect the decision I've made._

 _` Best Wishes: Katelyn._

 _P.S. Don't worry about how things are back here, everyone is fine. Though they are a little disappointed that your return will be little delayed._

The note is dated 3 days ago

"Two days huh?" Aphmau sighed and looked outside to see the kingdom of O'khasis shine in the moonlight. "I really didn't want to stay here more than needed."

Across the land members of the nine received letters summoning them to the capital. During a battle a warrior in black armor was given a letter by squire. In a pub a man fighting a group of thugs got a letter that was given to him by a child messenger. In a bathhouse a women got a letter by a dove landing on a windowsill. And atop a mountain cliff a man with a hood meditated with a spear across his legs grabbed a letter that was dropped by a falcon overhead.

The Jury of Nine have been summoned and the Oath Ceremony was upon them.

 _The final chapter of this short fan-story will be posted sometime next week._


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

_Warning; this one's a doozy. 2 parts! (God, this one took awhile)_

Many merchant carts entered the kingdom O'khasis heading toward the castle. There, the carts were unloaded by servants. The carts were filled with decorations and flowers for the ceremony. Aphmau had a great view of the castle entrance and could see all the decorations entering. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't a little bit excited about going to a big party. Nirvana then entered the room.

"Oh, Nirvana." Aphmau greeted, "Good morning."

"Looks like you're excited for the party tomorrow."

"Uh… maybe just a little."

"Lords and Ladies from across the kingdom will be coming here. While O'khasis has done some wrongful things in the past, they know how to throw a party."

"Wait, how many people are we talking here?"

"Well, anyone who currently affiliates themselves with O'khasis. That would be about over thirty different towns which means up to sixty or more people."

"Woah…"

"Wait. Don't tell me you came here not knowing any of this?!"

"I didn't expect to be here long."

"Oh my gosh! You don't even have a dress! This isn't good, you can't go out like that. We have to get you some new clothes, maybe get your hair done. This is a royal party! Not to mention you're the lord that will be representing the guest of honor. AND WHAT ABOUT HER! This is a real problem."

"Is it? I mean I don't even have the money to buy fancy clothes."

"Not to worry! As your friend I will take you and Katelyn out shopping and get you ready for the party tomorrow."

Horses could be heard neighing at the front of the church. Aphmau looked back out the window. "I guess she's here."

Katelyn unmounted her horse and walked into the church. There she was greeted by Aphmau and Nirvana.

"Ah, Aphmau." Katelyn said, "See you got here safely."

"Not, really. I'll tell you later."

"Who's this?" Katelyn asked looking at Nirvana.

The priestess began to drop forward but Aphmau held her up. "No, no, no. We're not doing that again." Katelyn stood there in confusion. "Remember what I said about apologizing." Aphmau said to Nirvana.

"B-But I need to apologize."

"For what?" Katelyn asked.

"Oh, you shouldn't have asked that." Aphmau muttered.

"I know that Zane was once high priest, under his command he abused his power and caused many grief upon you and your friends. As current high priestess I would like to apologize for the church's actions."

Katelyn gave a patient smile at the girl. "It's fine. You shouldn't feel sorry for the actions of a man who lived fifteen years ago."

"Thank you for your forgiveness. And sorry again."

"Huh?"

"Nirvana here is taking us shopping." Aphmau said.

"Shopping?"

"Yes," Nirvana said, "As the guest of honor at the oath ceremony tomorrow you need to look presentable. The ceremony is formal gathering, so you can't enter with armor, especially blood stained. So we're going to get both of you proper dresses."

"Isn't that misusing church money?" Katelyn asked.

"I would never use that money, I'll pay for everything out of my own pocket. We should get going!"

Nirvana began to push the two out of the church and took them to the streets of the kingdom. After a while Aphmau and Katelyn stood near a restaurant waiting for Nirvana who had went off somewhere.

"Where is she?" Aphmau said.

"It's only been a few minutes."

"I know but, she just brought us here and said wait here without telling us what she's doing."

"Have some faith."

"Oh ha ha. Very clever."

Nirvana came back a few moments later and she had changed from the white robe she was wearing to common clothes you would have seen a normal girl wearing.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"What's with the outfit change?" Aphmau asked.

"I'm the high priestess after all and well people tend to respect me a little too much. I just thought with would be more fun to walk around without people lowering their heads around us. Oh and with would be nice if you would refrain from using my name. Also avoid any of the church guards I kind of went out without telling anyone."

"O…k...?"

"Thanks! Now let's find you some clothes."

"Great…"

The girls went around the town shop to shop buying fancy clothes, jewelry and shoes. As they walked Katelyn talked to Aphmau. "You never told me about what happened with Zane." She said.

"Not much to tell, we got here, we saw the king and they took him away. Haven't heard anything since."

"Hopefully he's rotting away in a jail cell."

"…yeah…" She wanted to tell her about how Zane saved them but it wouldn't have mattered. And Katelyn would still not change her mind about Zane.

"Something wrong?" Katelyn asked.

"N-No it's nothing, let's just focus on getting you ready for the party."

Nirvana then came at them racing and panting. "KATELYN! APHMAU! You got to follow me!"

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

"I just found the PERFECT dress for Katelyn. COME ON!"

"Oh, ok!" Nivana grabbed their arms and dragged them to the store.

In the store Nirvana forced Katelyn to try dress after dress. Aphmau couldn't help but giggle at her friend's situation.

"Not, funny." Katelyn growled.

"It's pretty funny." Aphmau said.

Nirvana came back with another dress. "Try this one!"

"Um, Nirvana." Katelyn said quietly, "I would like to pick out a dress myself. If that's fine."

"Oh, um ok. That's fine."

"Thanks."

Aphmau and Nirvana waited outside for a few minutes before Katelyn exited the shop.

"So what did you buy?" Nirvana asked.

"You'll have to wait for tomorrow."

"Come on, show us."

"I would like it if my dress wasn't soiled before the party."

"Alright fine, let's look around a few more places and then head back."

The girls continued their shopping spree till evening.

About eight hours later…

The girls had gotten the guys dress clothes too. Lawrence was in front of a mirror putting on his new suit. It was a regular black tailcoat but the girls also gave him a green tie and small shoulder cape.

"Have to admit, the girls do have good taste." Lawrence said to Garroth who was staring aimlessly at a window. "They got one for you to you know." Still no response.

Aphmau ran across the halls and looking for someone. She entered the room. "Guys have you seen Katelyn and Nirvana?"

"Wow!" Lawrence said wide eyed. Aphmau was wearing a light purple gown and had her hair braided nicely, she also wore a silver necklace and earrings. "I thought this party was for Katelyn, but if I didn't know any better I would consider you as the guest of honor."

"You look good to Lawrence" she said, "But seriously where are they? We're going to be late."

"Saw them go up to the next floor, probably Nirvana's room."

"Thanks. Now come."

"What?"

"We need a guy's opinion on Katelyn's dress."

"Um, ok?"

Before she followed Lawrence out of the room she walked to Garroth who was still staring out the window. "Are you sure you aren't coming?" Aphmau asked.

"I'm sure. Sorry."

"No I understand."

"Thank you. That place. Fifteen years and it still looks the same from when I was a boy. I'm afraid I'm not ready to go back there yet."

"Take as much time as you need."

"H-hey that shouldn't stop you from having a good time. "

"If you do decide to go later, I'll save you a dance."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Aphmau left the room where Lawrence was waiting for her. "Damn, I really thought you talking to him would cheer him up."

"He has a lot of history with this place. It makes sense that he needs some time before he can go back."

"Yeah, I guess."

"We should get Katelyn and Nirvana before we're late. What is taking them so long?" Aphmau and Lawrence made their way upstairs and entered Nirvana's room. Inside Nirvana was sitting in a chair looking a little angry. "Where's Katelyn?" Aphmau asked her.

"Behind the curtain, she won't come out."

"WHAT?!"

"As far as I know she put on her dress but she won't get out and show me."

"Katelyn!" Aphmau went to the curtains, "Come out or we're going to be late."

"I'm not used to wearing things like this so forgive me if I'm A BIT NERVOUS!"

"It's fine, you'll look great."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now come on!"

Katelyn hesitantly pushed the curtain opened and revealed herself to them.

"Woah…" the three of them said in unison.

Katelyn wore a simple silk white backless dress, her hair was braided nicely like Aphmau's, and wore a gold necklace and earrings. She stood there blushing, worried about what her friends thought.

"Maybe I should change…"

"NO!" Aphmau said, "You look great! Right guys?!"

"Y-Yes." Nirvana said, "It's simple but it looks great on you, I mean, really good."

"Lawrence?"

"W-well I-I Uh…" Aphmau then kicked him in the leg. "Ow! Oh yeah she look's good." She kicked him again. "OW! OK! Well I have to admit you do look more like a lady than when you are not in your armor." Nirvana and Aphmau then face palmed at his response.

Her blushing cheeks disappeared and she angrily walked toward Lawrence. She lightly pinched Lawrence's cheek and smiled. "We don't you showing up to the party with bruises, do we?" She said nonchalantly.

"N-No mam."

"Good." She patted him on the cheek and looked to the girls. "Shall we get going?"

"Y-yes!" Nirvana and Aphmau said.

Garroth looked out the window and saw the four of them enter a carriage on their way to the castle. He sat there looking at his arm that was once severed and struggled to clench his fist. But nothing happened.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_This part plus the last part was a 16 PAGE word doc! (if you don't know, the others were about 5-6 pages) Enjoy!_

The castle was lit up so much that it was the brightest thing in the kingdom that night. Many people entered the castle in fancy clothes greeting one another. Inside was a giant main hall with decorated tables and chandeliers. An orchestra played in the background and people huddled near the buffet table.

"Wow…" Aphmau said amazed at the scenery, "The king did this?"

"Actually no." Nirvana said, "The king doesn't really attend these things so most of this stuff was planned by me."

"You?"

"Yup, tada!"

"This is amazing!"

"Thank you, not bad for a rush job." She smiled, "You should go and socialize. I have some things to attend to. Have fun!"

Nirvana left three who were still confused about what to do.

"So what now?" Katelyn said.

"How about I get you ladies a drink." Lawrence asked.

"That be great." Aphmau said.

"Ok, now where is it." Lawerence then went into the crowd of people.

"We should get in there too." Katelyn said.

"Yeah I guess." Aphmau said nervously.

A few minutes past and during that time Aphmau found herself in awkward conversation with lords. Most of the conversations were about politics and current events. She then abruptly left the person or changed the subject. She eventually ended up near the buffet table.

"*pant* *pant*." She was tired of going through people. Someone then handed her a glass and she instinctively grabbed it and drank it. "Thank you." She looked to her side expecting to see Lawrence but instead it was man in a red coat with slick black hair and a goatee. "Oh sorry!"

"It's fine, I was handing to you after all." He said.

"Thanks."

"Trouble handling the crowd?"

"You could say that."

"Don't worry most people here are in your position too."

"Really?"

"Actually no, just thought it would liven your spirits."

"Hehe. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Aphmau of...um... Phoenix Drop."

"Yes I'm well aware, my name is Ace Redfield, member of the Jury of Nine."

"You're part of the Jury?"

"All Jury members are required to attend the Oath Ceremony."

"All of them?"

"Yes. I was searching for Katelyn to congratulate her."

"We'll she's here, somewhere."

"How about I show you the people you need to know, mostly other jury members and their lords."

"That would help."

"Let's start with the elephant in the room." He pointed his glass to a tall man in black armor covering his entire body. He had a sword sheathed and a black shield on his arm. He stood next to a male elf with dark purple skin. "Dextras. As far as I've known him he's never taken off that armor. The one next to him is Lord Haldir of the dark elves."

"Dark elves?" she asked.

"They've been persecuted from their homeland by wood elves and a small group of refugees came to the country. They've been doing well these past few years with the help of Dextras and even better when he decided to join the Nine."

"Is he an elf?"

"I don't know. Like I said he almost never takes of his armor, he could be an elf or human or even a werewolf." He went on and pointed to a man who was with a woman in a yellow dress. The man wore a green coat and had a gauntlet on one of his arms. He had black hair, a scar running down his face and stood there with an expression of disgust biting on an unlit cigar. "That irritable brute is Thaddeus von Vanderbilt. The kind woman next to him is Lady Eliza Farwell. The two of them are complete opposites, why Eliza chose him to be her head guard I will never know."

"Maybe they have a history." Aphmau suggested.

"Perhaps." He moved on to the next juror. "Over there is Cecilia Faraday and her lord, the young lady Maribel." He pointed to a woman with long shining black hair in a sexy red dress who wore a feather scarf, next to her was a little girl about the age of twelve or fourteen wearing a beautiful blue gown. "Until today she's been the only female member in the jury."

"That's her lord? She's so young."

"Don't be fast to judge. Though she may have only been a lord for about a year, Maribel has done very well in helping her village. Not only that she's a medium and is known to have premonitions of the future. She's never been wrong yet."

"Wow."

He turned and pointed over to a crowd of women who were huddled around none other than Devlin Blackehart. Blackehart wore an unbuttoned black coat with a fur collar and his signature curved sunglasses. "That is Devlin Blackehart. Don't be fooled by his charisma, that man is extremely dangerous. I wouldn't get to close to him."

"…yeah…"

"No doubt you met Barthus. He's the jury representative of O'hkasis itself. I haven't seen him here so I can only guess he's with the king." He continued to look around, "Don't see the White Wolf but no doubt he's here somewhere. Don't blame him for hiding."

"White Wolf?"

"One of the jury members is Lu'pine. Though not sure what tribe or what species. He's one the most recent jury member, it was only a few months ago that he entered the grand hall of the castle and demanded to be made part of the jury. We were hesitant at first but he's proved himself many times. Thanks to him most of the werewolf tribes have learned to fear the lone wolf and have taken up to human customs by force. Though I don't agree with it."

"Why?"

"Forcing a species into a new way of life, past trials have only ended up in violence. But I know that Bodolf is only doing what he thinks is best for his people."

"B-Bodolf?!"

Before she asks him about it a bell tolled loudly in the grand hall. "My apologizes," Redfield said, "But there's still somethings I need to attend to, good day."

"No wait!" But then a familiar voiced called out to her.

"Aphmau!" Lawrence said. "Who was that?"

"A member of the Jury of Nine."

"Seriously? Of course you run into one of them. Sorry about the drinks."

"It's fine. How about we go find Katelyn?"

"Good luck finding her in this crowd."

"Don't worry I had a helpful guide."

She and Lawrence then entered the crowd in search of their friend. On the other side of the hall Thaddeus von Vanderbilt was standing pissed off next to his lord.

"You should smile Thaddeus," Eliza Farwell said. "This is a party after all."

"Hmph."

"Eliza!" a voice said. Across from them was Cecelia and Maribel walking up to them.

"Cecelia, Maribel how are you two?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." Maribel said quietly.

"This party isn't as boring as I thought it would be, certainly better than the last one." Cecelia said.

"Only because you heard there was alcohol here." Maribel muttered.

Cecelia pinched her lord's cheek tightly. "Don't think I didn't hear that! Here's an idea maybe you could use a drink."

"You know very well I'm under age!"

"Pfft, you're no fun." She said. Thaddeus growled and walked away from the ladies. "Huh? Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside."

"What's his problem?"

Eliza smiled. "The guards didn't let him smoke indoors."

"So he's just going to leave you here by yourself?"

"Of course not, he left me with you two."

"Heh, I hate it when he's smart."

Suddenly Maribel's eyes went pearl white and a saw an image of a black cloaked shadow enter the building. It weld a scythe and swung toward a woman in a purple dress. Maribel fell forward but Cecelia caught her.

"Are you ok?" Eliza asked.

"Another vision?" Cecelia said.

"Y-yes. Someone here is in danger."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Cecelia keep an eye out for a woman in a purple dress."

"That's not very descriptive but I'll do my best."

" _What was that?"_ Maribel thought, _"A shadow knight? No, that can't be. So who was that?_ "

At the front entrance guards were holding back a crowd that wanted to enter but weren't allowed. As they were distracted by the people a figure in a black cloak and familiar white mask slipped past them and entered the building. " _I finally found you._ " It muttered in a distorted voice.

Meanwhile Lawrence and Aphmau had found Katlyn.

"I knew I shouldn't have dressed like this."

"What are you talking about? You look great!" Aphmau said.

"I've been flirted with by several people. I should have showed up like Dextras."

"Stop it. You should embrace it. Who knows you might just find a good guy here."

"You sure about that?"

"Maybe." Soon the music switched to a waltz people began pairing up to dance.

Lawrence bow in front of Aphmau with his hand reached out. "Milady."

"Fine, just this once." Aphmau looked to Katelyn who was surrounded by guys offering her to dance. "Go on." She whispered to her.

They danced a while and when it came to switch partners Lawrence ended up with Katelyn and Aphmau with Redfield. "Are we going to keep meeting up like this?" he said.

"You never told me about you."

"Not much to tell, my lord is my brother who is over by the buffet table stuffing his face."

"Hahaha."

"Other than his appetite he is a good lord and I'm happy to follow him." His expression then changed. "You do realize what Katelyn is agreeing to right?"

"…yes…"

"Are you're ok with it?"

"If it will protect the people I care about, then I'm ok with it."

"Alright."

Redfield didn't notice but as he and Aphmau danced Lawrence stood there glaring at him. Katelyn began to smile. "Now Lawrence, you aren't jealous of him are you?"

"What!? Me?! Of him? Please."

"I don't blame you, he's quite handsome."

"You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Not at all."

"I liked you better when you were in armor." At these words Katelyn stepped on his foot with her high heel. "Ack!"

"Oops, looks like I misplaced my footing."

"Ha ha."

They danced a few more times until a scream came from a crowed. The music stopped and people looked toward the source of the sound. A man had his glass cleanly cut in half by the cloaked mystery person, who was now holding a scythe. The masked intruder then looked toward Aphmau and walked toward her slowly.

" _You."_ The person said. _"You'll pay."_

"W-What?"

The figure then sprinted toward her with its scythe in hand " _It's your fault! You'll pay for what you did! DIE YOU BITCH!_ Timed seemed to have slowed down. Katelyn and Lawrence raced toward Aphmau. The scythe was only a few inches away from her neck. Suddenly a blur of red passed her and the masked assailant. Ace Redfield appeared behind the scythe wielder with a black blade in his hands and then he slowly lowered it. The scythe then burst to pieces and the mask shattered.

It was Lillian. The woman that helped Zane and the one that brainwashed Garroth. She then fell forward on to the floor. Even though Redfield hadn't cut her with his blade she had multiple injuries. She wasn't unconscious but she didn't look like she was going anywhere. "D-Damnit." She muttered. A man began to walk towards her and when she looked up she saw a sole of a shoe. Devlin Blackehart loomed over her preparing to crush her head under his boot.

"Did you really think you could come here and expect to live?" he said. "Pathetic." She closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable death. But instead Dextras pulled out his blade and used to block Devlin's stomp. The two objects didn't class but a gust of wind blew through the crowd.

"Let's not stain the floor with blood." Dextras said, he had a deep and serious voice and obviously wasn't intimidated by Blackhart, who was glaring the black knight.

"Fine." Devlin slowly lowered his foot and walked away from the scene. "You can take care of this yourself."

Dextras looked at Lillian who was still struggling to get up. He pulled out a soulstone and placed her inside. He then looked to Redfield and said, "I'll take her to the cells and come back."

"Don't take long," Redfield told him, "The ceremony will start any minute."

Dextras nodded and walked to the exit. As he left he saw Thaddeus who was leaning on a wall smoking a cigar. "Heard a commotion in there, what happened?" he said that as if he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't important.

"An intruder came to kill one of the lords. They have been dealt with."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No casualties, worry not Lady Eliza was nowhere near the assailant."

"Good." Thaddeus tossed his cigar to the ground and stomped it out. A puff of smoke came out of his mouth and he started to walk back into the building. "Whoever thought they could assassinate somebody in a place where the most powerful people in the kingdom are gathered; is a fucking idiot."

Dextras said nothing and continued to walk out of the building.

Inside Aphmau was still in shock of the whole experience but Lawrence and Katelyn came to her to see if she was alright. Redfield turned to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"Did you know that woman?"

"Yes…"

"Hey!" Lawrence said to Redfield, "You think you can ask these questions later?!"

"Lawrence, its fine."

"No, it's not! You almost got killed." He faced Redfield again. "I thank you for protecting her but I'd like it if you didn't pester her with questions."

"Understood. I'm sorry if I caused an inconvenience."

Lawrence took Aphmau to a table away from where everybody is and let her have a seat. "You ok?"

"I-it was Lillian."

"I know, I saw her."

"H-How?"

"It makes sense, if Garroth and Zane came back then she would have showed up somewhere as well."

"How did she find us?"

"That I don't know." Lawrence said. "Katelyn told me the ceremony starts at midnight, that's only a few minutes from now. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She paused for a few seconds, "I'm sure."

"You know I support your decisions one-hundred percent."

"I know."

He gave her a patient smile, "We should get going then."

"Yeah."

Aphmau and Lawrence met up with Katelyn who was talking to Redfield, as they got there a bell tolled to signal that midnight was upon them. Redfield left them and an entire platform raised in the middle of the hall. The juror members took seven of the nine positions, even Barthus Kumadori and a man in a hood took their places even though they haven't been seen during the entire party. The seven of them were then raised on pillars that went as high as to a balcony that looked over the entire hall. On the balcony the King of O'hkasis stood. People began to bow their heads at the lord and so did the jury.

"Katelyn the Fire Fist! Please step forward!" the king announced. Nervously she stepped on the platform and on a large circle pattern on it. The circle raised up into a column that reached the balcony as well. "You have been brought before this court to discuss your reinstatement as a member of the Jury of Nine. You take an oath of loyalty to this kingdom and then the current members will give you their approval."

"Yes sir."

"Katelyn the Fire Fist, do you pledge your loyalty to O'khasis, to fight under our name and banner?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to come at the beckon call of war and when our kingdom is in attacked by our enemies?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to protect our people, our country and your own people?"

"I do."

"I leave the final decision to the jury." After these words the pillar Katelyn was on rotated and the pillars that the jury were on were raised. The king began to call each member by name and title. "Thaddeus the Surge Fist, Dextras the Arcane Knight, Cecelia the Sorceress, Bodolf the White Wolf, Ace Redfield the Crimson Light, Devlin Blackehart the Shadow Devil, and Barthus Kumodori the Gale Wind. Shall Katelyn the Fire Fist be reinstated back into the Jury of Nine? Aye or nay?"

The people looked attentively on the jurors, awaiting their decisions. None of them said anything for a few moments. "Aye." Bodolf said.

"Aye." Said Redfield.

"Aye." Said Dextras.

Thaddeus growled but said, "Aye."

Cecelia smiled. "It'd be to have another girl in this group of meatheads. Aye."

Barthus shifted his glasses. "I see no major downsides in this action. Aye."

Devlin Blackehart sat down and stared down at Katelyn. "Heh. You clearly have the majority here so really my vote means nothing. Ah to hell with it. I say Aye, this could be fun."

The column turned back toward the king. "By unanimous vote, Katelyn the Fire Fist is now a member of the Jury of Nine. Congratulations."

"Thank you your highness." She said while down on one knee like a traditional knight.

The king spoke to the rest of the people. "Feel free to enjoy the rest of the festivities for the night."

The people clapped and cheered as the pillars lowered. When she was all the way down Katelyn gave out a long sigh. Aphmau went up to her and embraced her. "You did great!" she said.

"Hopefully that'll be last time I get to be in the center of attention like that."

"Oh no. We're having our own party when we get back home."

"You know what, I'm ok with that."

Lawrence approached the ladies. "So shall we go for another round on the dance floor?"

"Actually," Aphmau said, "After everything that's happened these past few days, I just wanna go home."

"Have to agree with Aphmau there." Katelyn said.

"As you wish." Lawrence bowed.

As the group exited they were greeted by many lords and ladies that congratulated her. Outside carriages were filling up and one of them belong to Lady Maribel who turned to see Katelyn before she entered. "Katelyn!"

"Y-Yes?"

"My name is Maribel." She greeted. "You might not know me but my guard is-" Before she could finish her sentence a woman grabbed Katelyn and hugged her tightly. Cecelia Faraday.

"This is great!" She said squeezing Katelyn. "You don't know how happy I am to not be the only girl in that Jury. Seriously the meetings are so~ boring. Finally I have someone to talk to!"

Maribel grabbed her guard by the ear. "Heal." She said with a stern voice.

"Ok! Ok! Ow! You don't have to pull so hard!" She let go and Cecelia began to rub her ear. "But seriously, I want you to know you do have at least one ally in this jury."

"It was…great meeting you." Katelyn said.

"Well we have to go, see you soon." Cecelia said entering the carriage.

"Goodbye and safe travels." Maribel said.

When the two left Katelyn let out another long sigh.

"See." Aphmau said, "You're making friends already."

"If she hadn't pulled her away she might have suffocated me."

"Come on now. Was it that bad?"

"That woman has a very tight grip surprisingly." She looked down. "Do you think I made the right choice?"

"You did what you thought was right. What it tells for the future, we don't know yet."

"Are you speaking or has Irene's artifact been rubbing off on you."

"H-Hey! I can be wise too you know!"

"That's the Aphmau I recognize."

"Oh ha ha! Come on let's get back and get ready to leave in the morning."

The three of them took a carriage back to the castle. Each of the Jury made their travels back to their lands. This was the Oath Ceremony, this one marked the start of a new path in fate. A new thread in time. The actions that have taken place on this day were only a fraction of the epic events that were to come in the inevitable future of this world…

 _Thank you to everyone who kept through with my first story. This was really fun to write and I hope people liked it. If you like what you read then please share and leave a review. Also I wouldn't mind if people suggested other series/shows/anime/whatever they'd like me to write about or maybe I will make a sequel of this. And as always PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. I love the original series and can't wait to see how Aphmau will really end it._


	7. Chapter 6

_This one's short but there will be more if people ask._

Aphmau awoke in a bed at the church of O'khasis. This was her last day in this city, later she and the others would be leaving back to Phoenix Drop. Last night was the Oath Ceremony and Katelyn had been reinstated as a member of the Jury of Nine. There was also an attempt to kill Aphmau but the assailant failed. After everything that had happened she was just glad that she was going home. She got changed and then made her way downstairs to see the others.

Downstairs were Katelyn, Laurence and Garroth waiting for her, as well as Nirvana, the high priestess. A carriage had been prepared for their travel home which had been accommodated with supplies and food.

"Never thought I'd be glad to be back in my armor." Katelyn said stretching her arms. "Oh, you're awake! I was about to come and get you."

"Is everything ready?" Aphmau asked.

"We're all set. Ready to go."

"Yeah, let's go." Aphmau walk to Nirvana, "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"You really have to go so soon." Nirvana said sadly.

"There are people expecting us there, but you're welcome to visit anytime."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes really. We have to go, but we'll see each other again."

"Y-yeah alright. Good luck and may the gods protect you in your journey."

The group said their farewells, got on the carriage and were off back to Phoenix Drop. The king, from a tower at the castle, watched the carriage leave through the gates of the city. Behind him was his guard Barthus, and in the shadows was Devlin Blackehart, grinning.

"Troublesome aren't they?" Devlin said.

"Who, Phoenix Drop, or my sons?" the king said.

"Both considering the circumstance." His grin faded, "Why was I called here?"

"Aphmau of Phoenix Drop. She's dangerous."

"Dangerous?!" Devlin laughed, "You must be going senile old man, that woman is as dangerous as a newborn pup." He then recalled the incident a few days back, "Though she is unpredictable, that power she has is unstable. Most likely it'll kill her and we be done with that."

"There is 83.636 % of that being the case." Barthus said, shifting his glasses.

"Thanks Kumodori. Always can count on you for unnecessary statistics." Devlin faced the king once more, "I'd be happy to end this here and kill her myself, but knowing you that probably isn't good for your "reputation". Now I know you didn't call me here to talk about new allies, you're smart enough to know I don't give a damn."

"You're right," the king said, "This isn't about new allies, it is about you making new enemies."

"What?"

"I know of that assault you did on them, Redfield gave me a full report on the incident. I hope you know that they won't take this action lightly. You said it yourself, the woman is unpredictable as well as the entire village. I hope you know they now see you as a threat."

"Heh, heh, heh…" Devlin grinned and then he began to laugh maniacally, "Is that is?! HAHAHA! You think they are a threat to me!?" his laughing began to die down, "Let me tell you something old man, those weaklings would die in a single night if they went to war against _me!_ So if you think for a second that there is a possibility that they could beat me, you better hope you die of old age before I get my hands on you."

At these words Kumodori positioned his arm between the two and glared at Blackehart. "I will not allow you to threaten our lord."

"Fine," Devlin turned to the doorway, "I'm heading home. Keep an eye on them or don't, it doesn't matter to me. What matters is that they know their place on the pecking order."

Meanwhile Aphmau and the rest were riding in carriage on their way to Phoenix Drop. Aphmau sat next to Garroth who was looking at his once severed arm. Katelyn soon noticed it and said, "Care to explain that?"

"It's nothing…" Garroth said.

"A severed arm isn't nothing."

"How did you –?"

"I've seen some injuries like that. You're lucky it was cut cleanly or it might not have been so easy to reattach. Now answer the question."

The three were silent for a second but then Laurence spoke up. "We were attacked in the woods."

"What?!" Katelyn said shocked, "Who? Zane?"

"No… Blackehart."

"One of the jury attacked you. If I had known that I wouldn't have joined! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Two reasons, first it's better for you to be in the nine for the sake of Phoenix Drop. Second—"

"We rather not go to war with O'khasis right now." Aphmau said.

"Exactly. Right now O'khasis has some of the strongest warriors in the region, if not the world. If we went to war because of Blackehart, we'd be crushed."

"What if Blackehart decides to tell the king? Branding us as enemies!"

"He won't. I'm sure of it."

The group became silent and soon they reached a township. The driver of the carriage exited the carriage and a guided them to the docks.

"A ship will take you the rest of the way there, it's one of the fastest kinds so you should reach Phoenix Drop by nightfall." The driver said. Workers unloaded their things to the ship and they prepared to set sail. A few hours passed and sunset began. Aphmau walked around to the ship to see how everyone was doing.

She saw Garroth who was resting in the cabins and Laurence looking off the edge of the front of the ship. He faced her and smiled, "You ok?"

"Feel like you ask me that a lot."

"Well I'm to make sure this cruise is as comfortable as possible. But in all serious, are you alright, you seem worried."

"I am."

"About Garroth?"

"Yeah."

"He'll be fine, the guy's been through worse. He'll get through this."

"Hope so. By the way, I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"How come you know so much about Devlin Blackehart?"

"Oh, that's a long story… Look, as much as I want to tell you, I'm afraid that that topic is something I can't share with anybody. It's not that I don't trust you or anything like that. It's just… I just want you to know that Devlin Blackehart is an evil bastard that we shouldn't mess with unless it's absolutely necessary. I don't want you getting hurt, ok?"

"Alright."

"You should go check on Katelyn. Ever since I told her about the incident, she's been looking…regretful."

"Yeah, I'll go do that."

Aphmau walked to Katelyn who was at the ship's helm. She seemed to be in deep thought. "Katelyn?" Aphmau said quietly. At this Katelyn jumped at began to talk nervously.

"O-oh Aphmau you shouldn't sneak up on me."

"What's wrong."

"Did I do the right thing? I've been asking that question for the last few hours now and I still don't know the answer."

"About joining the nine?"

"Yes. After what Laurence told me, I can't help but feel I just put us in more danger."

"You did the opposite!"

"What?"

"If you didn't join the nine, Blackehart would've declared war on us and we would have to fight all of O'khasis. When you joined we became allied to O'khasis and now Blackehart can't touch us. And if he does he'll be kicked out the nine. Katelyn, stop doubting yourself."

"…"

"Look, I think you did the right thing. But it's important that you need to know that too."

"Yeah, your right, I still feel like I could have done something more."

"You did the best you could."

"Hey, look!" Katelyn pointed forward and there were glimmering lights the distance. A statue shined over the sea gracing the water with its light. Aphmau smiled, after what seemed to be a lifetime, she would finally get to go home.

Deep in forest a caravan was riding through a dirt path on its way to a delivery. Then the merchant's horse began going frantic. From the shadows bandits appeared, they wielded swords, bows and one of them held a strange glowing crystal. He held the stone forward and it began to glow. A fire erupted and soon part of the forest was set ablaze. Screams came from the fire but no one in miles heard the sound.


	8. Chapter 7

The shipped dock and on the port were Levin, Malachi, Zoey and Dante, ready to greet them. Aphmau was the first to get off followed by Katelyn then Laurence and Garroth. Aphmau greeted them with a smile.

"How was your trip?" Levin asked

"Bumpy but everything went well." Aphmau said.

"And the party?" Malachi said.

"Pretty fun actually."

"We'll have to go sometime."

When Laurence and Garroth were in speaking distance Zoey rushed to them after seeing Garroth's arm in a sling. "You're injured!" she said.

"Yeah," Laurence said. "He got a little ruffed up on our way there."

"You to!"

"What?! How can you tell?"

She pressed her hand against his chest and Laurence winced in pain and stepped back.

"You two are coming with me."

Garroth stepped forward, "Zoey, this isn't necessary."

"I'll decide that when I get a look at your injuries."

Aphmau looked at Levin and Malachi with a stern expression. "I need to speak with you both, it's about what we learned."

"I'll join you." Katelyn said.

The group then parted ways, Zoey took Garroth and Laurence to look at their injuries and Aphmau, Malachi, Levin and Katelyn went to the top of the tree to discuss their discoveries.

Few moments later…

"and that's everything." Aphmau said after her explanation.

"So O'khasis is still active." Malachi said. "Even after the invasion and the chaos."

"And they're better than ever, this second location is bigger than the first O'khasis." Katelyn said. "Still in control of all former allies and the new Jury of Nine isn't something to be taken lightly."

"a new jury?" Levin asked.

"There not the same as fifteen years ago, they're much, much stronger."

"Guess it was a good thing that you joined them huh?"

"Point is," Aphmau said, "Is that even though we're allied with O'khasis now, we should keep an eye on them."

"Mom, you're still planning to keep the Phoenix Alliance? An alliance in an alliance isn't a good thing."

"I know, but I want to make sure that we're still allies with the villages region as well as be on O'khasis's good side."

"So what now?"

"Now, I want to relax. Tomorrow I'm going to train a bit and in a few weeks, I want to visit the villages of the members of the nine."

"Do what?" Katelyn asked, "You sure, that's seven different villages, scattered across the regions, that's quite the expedition."

"I want to know more about our allies, so the best way is to go out there and see for ourselves."

"While I do love the idea of travel," Zoey said walking into the room, "I would first like to know the origin of Garroth and Laurence's injuries."

"What is it?" Malachi asked.

"Garroth's arm was severed clean off, not by a blade, but, like the would on Laurence's chest, by some type of magicks. The kind only known as Shadow Arts. Not many people in the world practice that kind anymore."

There was a short silence before Aphmau finally spoke up. "It was a man named Devlin Blackehart. He's one of the jury of nine."

"What?!" Levin said, "And this is one of the people you want to meet. The guy attacked you!"

"And nearly killed you." Katelyn intruded, "I'm sorry Aphmau but I have to agree with Levin, under no circumstance should we get near Blackehart."

"I figured," Aphmau said, "guess we'll be visiting six villages then. By the way, where are the others?"

"Well Travis is looking after the kids while Logan and Yip are patrolling. Lucinda went to Pikoro for a bit, said she was just checking up on things and I think Aaron's out training in the woods."

"Thanks, I have to go check on Lilith. Zoey?"

"I had Kawaii-Chan look after her while I did some errands." Zoey said.

"Thanks for looking after her."

"Anytime."

Aphmau exited out of the building and headed to Kawaii-Chans house. On her way she heard a conversation between Vylad and Garroth. Seemed that Garroth had sneaked out of Zoey's home instead of resting as she had told him. The two seemed to be arguing. All she could hear was this:

"I know you don't approve of what I did, but it had to be done." Garroth said.

"You're right, I don't like it." Vylad said "I know Zane did some terrible things, I understand you're reasons. But still, you went behind my back and didn't tell me."

"I knew you would object."

"You gave him to our father! Like some kind of trophy. By the divines, he's our brother!"

"And it was my responsibility to make sure he never harmed anyone again!"

"You know very well you sent him to his death."

"You don't know that!"

"Do you really think that Lord Garret, our father, won't execute his own son?"

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"No, we can't. I'm leaving soon."

"What?"

"O'khasis troops will be here soon, I can't stay here long."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know. So are we going to finish this or not."

"I'm going to continue to defend my actions."

"Then I guess our conversation ends here." Vylad turned away, "Goodbye Garroth."

Vylad walked to where Aphmau was and she quickly hid so that he wouldn't see her. As soon as he passes by she looked to where Garroth was so that she could talk to him but he had already left. She then continued her way to Kawaii-Chan's house to see her daughter.

For the rest of the evening Aphmau was with her daughter. She played with her until she fell asleep. She looked out a window and saw ships with O'khasis's symbols coming to shore. If it had been any other circumstance she would have told everyone to evacuate, but now she had no choice but to accept them. At the same time Vylad was leaving through the front entrance into the forest. He hadn't said goodbye to anyone else, but by the looks of it he didn't have the time.

Things had changed in the world. For better or worse, only time will tell.

( _Short, yes, but there is definitively more to come.)_


End file.
